By the Numbers
by GreysAddictJ
Summary: What if it had been Arizona who'd made the Valentine's Day plans?  A new spin on episode 8.14.  No trailers, no "camping," just some cheesy mindless Valentine's Day fluff.


Title: By the Numbers 1/1

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: What if it had been Arizona who'd made the Valentine's Day plans? A new spin on episode 8.14. No trailers, no "camping," just some cheesy mindless Valentine's Day fluff.

A/N: For those who have read some of my other stuff, this may feel a little similar. But what can I say? I like this sort of thing. Maybe someday someone will do something grand for me.

* * *

><p>Callie rolled out of bed, still a bit worn out from a late shift at the hospital the night before. She could hear her wife puttering around in the kitchen, humming a perky tune, a song from Sofia's favorite baby CD. A small smile crept across her lips at the sound. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of this. Of spending her life, every morning, every night, with the amazing woman in the next room. As she headed out of the bedroom, Arizona looked up, a smile on her face. It was a special smile. One that Callie swore was only for her. And she melted every time.<p>

"Hey, you." Arizona said, handing her sleepy-looking wife a cup of steaming hot coffee, done up just the way she liked it.

"Hey." Callie replied, offering Arizona a huge grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Calliope." Arizona said, leaning in and planting a quick kiss on Callie's lips.

Callie savored the quick, sweet embrace. She tried not to think about what Arizona might have planned. She'd agreed to surrender all planning to her wife this year. She was a little worried, as it seemed that Arizona had been swamped at work and a little scattered. Arizona had been running ragged ever since she got back from a business trip. So Callie wondered when she'd had time to plan anything. And the not-so-subtle hints about seeing Disney on Ice had scared her. Not that she wouldn't be willing to indulge in her wife's every whim, but seeing some skating cartoon characters was not her idea of romance. But then again, Arizona had never let her down before. She tried to relax and just let go. She'd be spending time with her wife. That was all that mattered.

Unable to resist, Callie asked Arizona for a hint. "So, did you make a reservation somewhere beautiful, lots of flickery candles?"

Arizona grinned at Callie, her dimples on full display. "I made a plan, I think you'll like it." She loved Callie's impatience. She knew that she'd be happy. More than happy. But she wasn't about to spoil the surprise just yet. You should pack a bag."

Callie's heart leapt. Surely they wouldn't be overnighting at Disney on Ice. "Oh wow, overnight. Oh well, gosh. What about Sofia?"

Arizona smiled. Callie was playing right into her hands. "Mark got a sitter. He'll be home at 11, and then he's got her."

Callie couldn't help but get excited. "Well, what should I bring? A bathing suit, or . . ."

"Not a bathing suit. Mickey ears wouldn't hurt. Or that Goofy t-shirt you work out in." Arizona grinned, watching Callie's reaction

Callie's mind was running through the possibilities. An overnight bag? But Disney stuff? As much as she loved indulging Arizona, and as much as she loved silly stuff like Disney, it was not her idea of a romantic evening. "Oh, okay. So . . . Disney."

"Could be. Couldn't hurt to bring you imagination and a sense of fun." Arizona sipped her own mug of coffee as she watched with just a little too much glee as Callie's face fell. She knew this was sounding far from something that the bad ass Dr. Torres would ever want to do. "Hey, don't make that face!" She scolded her wife, enjoying the teasing immensely. "It will be fun. Yeah . . . romantic." And then she walked away before she broke out into full on laughter.

Callie did her best to keep a bright outlook. She knew that Arizona must have something up her sleeve. She tried to suss out the details from Mark, but he either didn't know or was good at keeping the details to himself. She'd even fought with Mark over who got Sofia. Clearly things were not as smoothly planned as Arizona had said. Maybe she was losing her mind. After winning the right to have a romantic night alone with her wife from Mark (thank God for her Rock, Paper, Scissors skills . . . as if she'd ever throw scissors!), she felt a little better. At least she hoped she'd won the right to a romantic night. Romance . . . that was still up in the air. She shook her head and scolded herself silently. It was her wife . . . and alone time . . . and a promised overnight. It would be romantic. Even if she did have to sit through skating princesses first.

* * *

><p>Callie had just finished her rounds when a rather distressed looking intern came up to her, holding a vase with 10 flowers. "Oh, Dr. Torres. Thank goodness. I've been looking for you for half an hour. I'm supposed to give these to you." He handed her the vase and scurried away. Callie smiled and shook her head. Interns never seemed to change. Year after year. Nervous and scared of their own shadow.<p>

She closed her eyes and inhaled the fragrant scent of the beautiful blooms, each one a vibrant shade of red. She then noticed a small envelope, with "Calliope" written on it in an all-too-familiar scrawl. Before she'd even opened it, a smile spread across her face. She shouldn't have let Arizona trick her. Her wife was much too amazing to do something like a Disney show for Valentine's. She opened the note, her heart already fluttering just at the thought of Arizona.

_Calliope,_

_There are 10 roses. They represent how you've affected my life. Since you came into my world, my heart has grown ten fold. I am ten times the woman that I was before. Ten times as happy. Ten times as fulfilled. At least for me. You are my life. My soul mate. My perfect ten._

_I love you,_

_Arizona_

Callie grinned and re-read the note a few times. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mark.

"Hey, Cal. What's with the goofy grin?" Mark said. He saw the note and reached for it. "Robbins send you flowers, how cute. Let me see."

She hugged the note to her chest and turned away, blocking him. She loved Mark, but sometimes he just got in the way. And some things weren't meant to be shared. Namely, her love life. "Back off, Sloan."

"Come on, Callie!" He asked, pouting slightly.

"Not my fault I've got a hot date tonight and you've got baby duty." Callie grinned, grabbed her flowers and sauntered away.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, she was accosted by yet another messenger bearing flowers. Callie shook her head. Her wife really knew how to romance a girl after all. She should've never doubted. Unable to contain her excitement, she swiftly pulled out the next message.<p>

_Calliope,_

_Here are 9 more roses. It's been 9 months since we said our vows. 9 months since we promised to love each other forever. 9 months since you became my wife. And they've been 9 of the happiest months of my life. Whether we have 99 years or 99 months or 99 hours or just 99 minutes left together, just know that I will love you forever. _

_Yours forever,_

_Arizona_

Callie let out a little sigh and quickly wiped away a rogue tear that trickled down her cheek. She hoped no one had noticed. She pulled herself together and went to stick the flowers with the others she'd already received. She could see a pattern developing. If she didn't know better, she was going to have enough flowers to fill a florist's shop by the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Callie checked in on a few patients and then headed to scrub in for an ACL repair. She was thankful that so far at least, there were no complicated ortho surgeries scheduled for the day. Of course, that could change at the drop of the hat. As she saw another vase of red roses sitting in the scrub room, she silently prayed for no serious injuries in the pit today. She had a hot date with her wife. One that was looking ever more promising. Before she began to scrub in, she took a moment to read the latest note.<p>

_Calliope,_

_8 roses. 8 more hours until we're together. 8 more hours until I get to romance my very beautiful, very sexy wife. 8 more hours until I can kiss you, hold you, caress you. 8 more hours until I can bury myself in your arms, in your scent. I wish there were 8 days in a week instead of 7. That would mean one more day to spend with you. You are my sun and my moon. You are my world. _

_8 more hours, baby. I can't wait._

_Arizona_

Callie was grinning like an idiot, but she didn't care. She had the most amazing woman on the planet. She arranged for a nurse to have the roses taken to her ever growing stockpile in the attendings' lounge. This was shaping up to be the longest 8 hours of her life.

* * *

><p>After a successful and complication free surgery, Callie pulled off her gown and mask and headed to clean up. Just where her last bouquet had been sat another. At first, she thought it was the same bouquet, that the flowers hadn't been taken away like she'd asked. Then she realized that there was a new, unopened note.<p>

_Calliope,_

_7 more roses for my lovely bride. When I'm with you, I'm in 7__th__ Heaven. Meeting you was like getting straight 7s on a slot machine – I hit the jackpot. Whether it's 7am or 7pm, whether I've had 7 minutes of sleep or 7 hours – you make me smile. I am a happier, healthier person because of you. I never really knew love before I knew you. You are my everything._

_You are my world,_

_Arizona_

Callie leaned against the scrub sink and sighed. She was running out of wonderful things to think about her wife. She was amazing. Astonishing. Breathtaking. Damn, she was lucky to have Arizona Robbins in her life.

* * *

><p>Callie ate lunch with Mark, absent-mindedly wondering what her wife was up to. Arizona had the day off and apparently was spending it bombarding her wife with flowers and notes. Callie was so deep in thought, she almost missed the delivery of yet another romantic missive. Mark tried to peek as she opened the envelope that came with half a dozen red blooms. She swatted his hand away and read.<p>

_Calliope,_

_6 roses. I really have to resist making a dirty joke about the numbers 6 and 9. But that's not the goal of these notes. You are gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, and most importantly, mine. There will be plenty of time for me to show you how much I want you. Six. Half a dozen. I can think of a half dozen reasons why you make my world turn. You are so kind. You are a surgical rock star. You are a great mother. Your smile lights up the room. You are beautiful inside and out. You can make me smile, no matter how bad a day I've had. I could probably think of six more reasons, or perhaps 66 more. You are that amazing, Calliope Torres._

_I cherish you,_

_Arizona_

Mark shook his head silently as Callie broke out into yet another grin. She swept up her armful of roses and practically skipped from the room.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Callie ran into Miranda Bailey, who handed her 5 roses before heading off, muttering something about Ben and ruined plans. Callie could only hope that Bailey got her romantic night too. She opened the note, her stomach fluttering at the thought of her wife and their upcoming evening. She just prayed she didn't somehow end up at Disney on Ice after all.<p>

_Calliope,_

_5 more flowers for my love. Just as there are five fingers. Five fingers on my hand, which long to intertwine with yours. I will hold your hand forever. I imagine us as two wrinkly old ladies, sitting, holding hands on our front porch as we watch our grandchildren play. I can see our life, Calliope. And I like the prospects._

_I want to hold your hand,_

_Arizona_

Callie was getting antsy now. She cursed the fact that it was slow day. Despite a few minor ortho consults and her one knee surgery, she had been pretty unoccupied. This meant she had plenty of time to stare at the clock. And it was going way too slow. Finally, thankfully, it was time to head home. She headed to the attendings' lounge and chuckled to herself. What on earth was she going to do with all these roses? She figured that her wife wouldn't be too offended if she donated them to some patients. There was no way she could carry them all home.

As she was collecting the flowers, she realized there was a quartet of roses tied together, holding a new note. She'd almost missed them amongst the plethora of flowers that were overwhelming the room. She pulled out the note and opened it.

_Calliope,_

_4 roses. I'd say I think about you every 4 seconds. That's how much you're on my mind. You're always in the "four"front of my thoughts. It might be "four'ward, but I'm so looking forward to spending tonight with you, my beloved wife. _

_I am yours 4-ever (okay, that was cheesy),_

_Arizona_

Callie chuckled. Cheesy indeed. As was this whole exercise. But she loved it. Every second of it. After finding someone to take the flowers, she practically ran hone. She assumed that Arizona would be waiting for her there. And she couldn't wait to show her appreciation.

Callie's heart sunk a little when she saw that the apartment was dark and unoccupied. However, she did see three more blooms on the kitchen table, as well as a note.

She smiled and made her way over to read Arizona's words.

_Calliope,_

_Three flowers. We are three of a kind. A perfect set of three. You, me, and our darling Sofia. I cannot imagine a better trio, a better way to spend my life. Unless, of course, one day we decide to make our little family a quartet or more. However many our family numbers, I know we'll be happy, we'll be perfect. How do I know? Because I know how absolutely divinely happy I am with you and our baby. And that love can only grow. Now go take a relaxing bath and meet me at the Windsor Hotel. Room 333._

_I can't wait to see you,_

_Arizona_

Callie hurried to the bathroom and grinned. There was a bubble bath, just the perfect temperature, waiting for her. Arizona must have left minutes before her arrival to time it just right. There were rose petals strewn everywhere. Callie got in and soaked for a few moments, but honestly, she couldn't really relax. She just wanted to go and see her amazing wife. She quickly finished up, put on a little black dress that she knew Arizona loved, and headed out the door.

Callie opened her car door and saw two more red roses on the passenger seat, along with a hotel key. A note was taped to the steering wheel.

_Calliope,_

_Two roses. Let me guess. You stayed in that tub all of about 2 minutes, right? No need to worry. I'll have one waiting for you at the hotel, where it will be just the two of us. We make a perfect pair. I know it's an overdone line, but you complete me. You are my better half. Together, the two of us can do anything. I love you so much, Calliope Torres._

_Your loving wife,_

_Arizona_

Callie tossed the note onto the seat next to her and peeled out of the parking lot. She hadn't been this excited in quite some time. She could not wait to see her wife. Could not wait to take her in her arms and show her how much she loved her. She was a little perplexed at Arizona's choice of venue though. While the Windsor was a nice enough hotel, it wasn't the ritziest place in town, nor was there anything special that Callie could discern. However, she let the thought pass. She would've been happy to spend tonight alone anywhere with Arizona. Even in the middle of nowhere in the cold outdoors. As long as Arizona was there.

* * *

><p>Callie nearly tossed her keys to the valet and made her way to room 333. She swiftly inserted the room key and opened the door. Her breath caught in her throat. Arizona was standing in the middle of the room holding a single white rose. The room was covered in candles and rose petals of all different shades.<p>

Arizona offered Callie a half smile, just a hint of dimple shining through. Her wife was breathtaking, and she could see from the surprised look on Callie's face that she was stunned.

She took a step forward and handed Callie the rose. She then placed a gentle kiss on Callie's slightly parted lips before taking her wife's hands in her own.

"Calliope. You are my one and only. The only one for me. You are it. The single most important person in my world. My heart beats only for you."

Callie smiled slightly, a single rogue tear streaking down her cheek as she gazed into those gorgeous blue eyes. How was she ever going to top this? Arizona had stunned her. Wowed her. She had never felt so loved, so cherished. She opened her mouth to speak, but her wife shook her head.

"I'm not finished. And pardon me if I ramble a bit, but well, you know me well enough by now to know what I do when I'm nervous." Arizona began.

Callie laughed through her tears. Yes, she knew her wife all too well. Though what she had to be nervous about, Callie didn't know.

Arizona took a breath and squeezed her wife's hands. As she looked into those deep brown eyes, she knew there was nothing to be nervous about. "Calliope. I feel that I let you down before. That when I asked you to marry me, it was a spur of the moment decision. There was no romance. No chance for me to truly express how you make me feel. Now I don't regret it for one moment, because you said yes. You made me the luckiest woman alive because you agreed to be my wife. But we can get legally married in Washington now. And I was wondering. Hoping. Would you re-marry me, Calliope Torres? You are my everything. I live for you, breathe for you and our daughter. And I want the world to know, our government to know, everyone to know, that I am yours. And that you are mine. I know that it will make no real difference in our day-to-day lives, that you already are my wife. But, well . . ." Arizona struggled and she cursed herself for not rehearsing exactly what to say.

Callie couldn't stop smiling. Her wife was absolutely adorable when she rambled. She took a step closer and brought a hand to Arizona's face. "Of course I'll marry you again, Arizona. I'll marry you every day of our lives if that's what it takes to make you happy." She pulled Arizona to her and their lips crashed together, the kiss saying everything that they couldn't find words to say.

* * *

><p>They spent the night celebrating their love, celebrating each other. The next morning Callie woke to breakfast in bed and her gorgeous wifefiancée. She grinned as they fed each other fresh fruit and drank mimosas. Arizona then handed Callie a dress she'd picked out just for the occasion.

Callie was a little perplexed. She figured that they'd head home and return to life as normal. "What's this for?" Callie asked, holding up the dress, a modest, yet form-fitting knee-length number in red.

"We're getting married today, Calliope." Arizona said, grinning before she skipped to the bathroom.

Recognition dawned on Callie. This was why Arizona had picked the Windsor. It was right across the street from the courthouse. Suddenly giddy, she hopped out of bed and got ready, making sure to sneak a peek at her bride-to-be at every possible opportunity.

Arizona struggled to contain her excitement. She'd managed to pull off the biggest, most romantic gesture she'd ever tried. And she could tell from the goofy looks that her wife kept shooting her that Callie was loving every minute of it. As soon as the wedding was over, she'd officially declare the plan a sweeping success. She felt just a little bit of nerves as they headed across the street to the courthouse. She had planned everything out to the last detail, and hoped that the last few moments would go off without a hitch as well.

* * *

><p>They managed to get their marriage license without a problem and then headed to see the judge who was to marry them. Callie pulled up short just before they got to the judge's chambers. "Don't we need a witness?" Callie asked. "And what about Sofia?"<p>

"All taken care of, Calliope." Arizona smiled at her wife, praying that everything went according to plan.

Callie was mollified, figuring that Mark and Sofia must be waiting for them inside. Her heart dropped to the floor as they entered. Instead of Mark, she saw her parents. Both of them. Arizona's parents were also present, with Arizona's mom holding Sofia.

"I hope this is okay." Arizona said. "That business trip I went on a few weeks back . . . it wasn't a medical conference. It was to see your mother. I think she's starting to come around. Starting to see that I'm not some monster. That you're still the same woman she raised. I just didn't want you to have to get married without your parents twice."

Callie turned and looked at her wife, tears trickling down her cheeks. "You are amazing, Arizona Robbins. How did I ever get so lucky?" She leaned in and hugged Arizona tight. "And I know that you must have had more than a little to do with my mother's change of heart. So thank you."

Callie pulled away, kissed her wife on the cheek and went to greet her parents. She could see that her mother was still uneasy, but at least she was there. It was a start. After their father's gave them away, the judge began the ceremony.

"Do you Calliope Torres, take . . ."

Neither woman heard a word of what he said. Instead, they gazed into each other's eyes. Focused on each other, on their daughter, on their love. And on the fact that they would now be bound forever. It had been, without a doubt, the most romantic, the most memorable Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that the Washington marriage equality law was just passed. In reality, as I'm sure most know, it won't take effect for a while, and will probably have to withstand some legal challenges too. But I wanted to incorporate it here, so I chose to ignore the realities of the U.S. legal and legislative system. Hopefully, you joined me in that suspension of reality.


End file.
